Percy's Shirt Tale
by Mariposa Dyanna
Summary: Percy was just strolling in the park and finds himself creating a story. Summery horrible, I know, but might be good. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first PJO fanfic, but my third fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Have you guys watched Sea of Monsters yet? I did, and it was epic in my opinion. Anyways, without further ado, Percy's Shirt:**

One day in the city of New York, Percy was walking alone beside the grass. Annabeth had left a while ago, so Percy went to Central Park, daydreaming. He was so into his dream he didn't notice a mortal glance at his shirt.

"Hey, what is Camp Half Blood, is that some kind of joke?"

The mortal was tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was waiting for an explanation.

"Ummm. Actually it's a-a-a fan shirt. Yea it's a fan shirt from my favorite book."

The mortal thought. "Interesting, which one? Maybe I have heard of it before."

Percy racked his brain. It was Annabeth who usually read. Percy thought hard and decided to make it up as he went along, hoping the mortal would leave him alone.

"It's called... Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Percy was proud of his achievement of making it up, but felt bad a bit for lying to the mortal.  
"Cool, who wrote it?" Man, this mortal was annoying and _way_ to curios.

Seeing two campers named Rick and Dan, along with a fire truck, Percy answered, "It was written by Rick Riordan." Percy said it all smoothly, hopefully not making the mortal suspicious.

"Nice, weird name, but what's it about."

Percy was about to bust. He wished the mortal would just leave!

"It's... about this one boy... who finds out... he's not human. He is something called a demigod. He has to stop the Greek Gods from starting a huge feud."

"Wow man, I should totally check that book out! Sounds epic!." The mortal finally left.

Percy sighed, and continuing his walk peacefully.  
**~~~~~~~~~~WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Percy and Annabeth were walking in town when Percy noticed a book on display. It reads, 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.'

Percy was stunned. The book he made up...

"It exists?"

Annabeth looked at him questioning. Percy sighed.

"It's a long story."

**A/N: Coming Soon, maybe a Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson Crossover**  
**Zach Goode always wondered if he belonged in the spy world. His dad was gone, and his mom was trying to kill his crush, Cammie. One day, he discovers a secret, bigger than any he has ever heard and entrusted with before. He is a Demigod. He has half brothers and needs to go to a camp named Camp Half Blood.**

**Cammie Morgan discovers she is a half blood as well. So along with Zach, they go on a journey from Roseville, Virginia, to Half Blood Hill in New York undetected. What will they encounter on the way? Will love blossom on their journey. Will a quest be awaiting them?**  
**SHIPPINGS: Percebeth and Zammie.**


	2. Author Note and THANKS

**Okay, so I would like to thank everyone who read, favorited, and added my story! You guys rock!**

**Xtine: Thanks, I might make more One Shots soon, but thanks for your review!**

**I want to say thank you in so many ways, but sadly... I only know three ways:**

**Gracias: Spanish**

**Gratzi: Italian (I think thats how you spell it, I'm not that good)**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!: English**

**See, my languages are limited, but like I was saying, just thanks guys. Check out my other stories, and review if you want the new story soon and IDEAS! **

**A/N: Coming Soon, maybe a Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Zach Goode always wondered if he belonged in the spy world. His dad was gone, and his mom was trying to kill his crush, Cammie. One day, he discovers a secret, bigger than any he has ever heard and entrusted with before. He is a Demigod. He has half brothers and needs to go to a camp named Camp Half Blood.**

**Cammie Morgan discovers she is a half blood as well. So along with Zach, they go on a journey from Roseville, Virginia, to Half Blood Hill in New York undetected. What will they encounter on the way? Will love blossem on their journey. Will a quest be awaiting them?  
**

**SHIPPINGS: Percebeth and Zammie. Maybe more.  
**

**Okay, Mariposa Dyanna OUT!**


End file.
